


Accidents Happen

by HB48



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Crush, First Love, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, this is about luna child being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB48/pseuds/HB48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Child falls into a ditch while playing with her best friends. Stuck with no one to hear her, she thinks she's a goner when someone comes to her rescue. Sometimes, chance meetings can cause feelings to bloom. (Human AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

It was an accident.

While running around the front of the local shinto shrine, Luna Child (her ultra cool codename) had been following her friends when she slipped on a patch of loose soil.

Luna had tumbled down a pretty steep hill into a small brook. The trees obscured her view of the sidewalk and when she tried to get up, Luna realized that something was wrong with her leg. Not only was it covered in scratches and cuts, it hurt if she put any weight on it. 

"Great," she thought, "Now I'm stuck somewhere with a broken leg and no one will find me..."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of sitting there in the cold night alone when she heard a voice cut through the forest.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Luna quickly straightened her back and tried to yell but only managed a panicked cry, "Help! I can't move!"

From the trees emerged a teenage girl (obviously one of the high schoolers from her uniform). Her brown eyes matched her hair and Luna recognized her as the shrine's family's daughter. 

"I heard something falling from the shrine so I came down to see what was wrong." Her voice was calm and eyes understanding. "Are you okay?"

Luna rubbed her tears away in a futile attempt to compose herself and shook her head. That earlier to walk had caused her left leg to scream in pain if she even moved it.

The older girl seemed to understand what was wrong right away. 

"You can't walk huh... And your clothes are soaked." She seemed to think for a moment before abruptly taking off her hoodie and offering it to Luna. "Take it, you might get a cold if you don't."

"Th... Thank you..." Luna accepted the offer and quickly put the hoodie on over her soaking white dress. It was obviously too big for the 6th grader but it was warm and helped her calm down enough to stop crying.

"Here." 

Luna looked up and saw the teen bending down slightly in front of her.

"Get on my back. I'll take you up to the shrine." 

\-----------------------------------------

For now, Luna was sitting in the mostly empty house behind the shrine in a t-shirt too big for her and sweatpants that obviously hadn't been worn for years. Her hair was still wet from her recently taken bath and she was waiting for her parents to come pick her up.

The mystery girl's name was Hakurei Reimu, and Luna remembered hearing stories from Sunny that this "Hakurei-san" was a fearsome delinquent. However, as far as Luna could tell, Reimu was mostly a slightly taciturn teen who knew how to make an emergency splint. 

"How's your leg kid? Those pain medicines hitting you yet?" Reimu walked into the room in her school uniform (minus her hoodie) with an apron around her waist. 

"Yes...! Th-thank you Hakurei-san..." Luna quickly stuttered a reply as she looked from her leg to Reimu.

Said leg was propped up on two pillows with two rulers keeping it straight, the crude arrangement kept together with bandages and medical tape. All of Luna's other cuts and scrapes had also been taken care of, leaving her legs covered in patches of latex and vaguely smelling of disinfectant. 

"Eh, I don't like formalities. Call me 'Reimu-san' or ''Reimu-senpai' or something. 'Hakurei-san' make me sound like my parents..." Reimu left the room and came back a second later with a plate of dango and two cups of tea.

"Eat up."

Luna's eyes lit up. Who knew being hurt could make you so hungry?

"I-Itadakimasu!" Luna hurriedly took one of the sticks and began eating.

Reimu sat down slowly, across from Luna, sipping her tea. She watched the younger girl eat before Luna looked up at her.

"A-Ah! H-How rude! I was eating all by myself! S-Sorry!" Luna tried to put down the mostly finished stick of dango back on the plate and awkwardly sipped her tea.

"It's alright. This isn't the first time I've had to give someone some TLC. My friend's been getting hurt since we met and I've gotten used to fixing her back up. Rest and food is usually enough." Reimu smiled for the first time, "So eat up." 

Luna felt her face grow warm. Reimu's smile was... For lack of a better word, beautiful. It wasn't big and bright like Sunny's or small and modest like Star's. 

No, Reimu's smile was different.

When she smiled, her entire face changed. Her sleepy, bored eyes crinkled up in the corners and turned upwards so naturally. Her cheeks would rise up (one side a little more than the other because her smile wasn't straight) and her teeth would just barely show from between her lips. It wasn't full of sunshine or soft like the stars. There was no real brightness to it, but to Luna, it outshone even Sunny.

Luna managed to nod and began to eat her dango again, although this time it was more nibbling than before. Every now and then she would glance up at Reimu, who had now picked up her own stick and was looking at her phone. Her expression would change every now and then, but she didn't smile. When she did, it wasn't like before. It would be more of a smirk, like she was teasing someone and they fell into her trap.

It wasn't her real smile. 

\---------------------------------------------

"R-Reimu-san!" 

Reimu looked away from her conversation with Marisa in the direction of the soft voice. Standing near the elementary school entrance was Luna, now sporting a cast covered in scribbles and crutches.

"Hey kid, how's your leg doin'?" Reimu waved off Marisa and walked over to the younger girl as Luna struggled to hobble closer.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm grateful to you for saving me..." Luna's face grew red and she couldn't look the older girl in the eyes. "S-So... I'll be stopping by the shrine when I'm better... As thanks..."

Luna felt her heart pound fervently in her chest as she waited for a reply. Even a nod was okay. 

"Sounds good. I'll show you around the shrine. You can bring your friends too."

Reimu was smiling again. Just like before as she gave Luna a soft pat on the top of her head.

They say that some things in life are just accidents, but Luna was glad this one happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Luna Child having a crush on Reimu came from the pv for "PRANK TODAY" by Sound Holic lol  
> Takes place in an overly thought out human touhou au


End file.
